Revenge
by karatekid1018
Summary: Set during "Rumors". The Warblers find out that Kurt's been "cheating" on Blaine, and take it upon themselves to get revenge. Unfortunately for Kurt and Blaine, they take it too far. OOC Warblers, angst, Klaine, Rated T


**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Oh my God, am I really about to write this?**

** Yeah, I am. Enjoy your tears.**

** P.S. YES, I know the Warblers aren't this cruel, but this is fanfiction, not canon, so…yeah, they're very OOC in this.**

It had all started with a photo. A simple, innocent photo of Kurt hugging Sam outside of a motel. Well, OK, that doesn't _sound _particularly innocent out of perspective. In perspective, however, you'd know that Sam was a homeless boy just getting help from an amazing friend.

The Warblers were out of the loop, however.

"How could he _do _that?" Wes questioned loudly, staring at the picture on his phone. "He spends months pining over little ol' Blainers, and then _two weeks _after they get together, he _cheats_? Why?"

"I don't know. And another thing…how did Finn get your number?" David asked.

"I have no idea, but that's not important right now. What _is _important is that we help Blaine," Thad pointed out. The rest of the Warblers, excluding Kurt and Blaine, were watching the council discuss the issue at hand.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Wes inquired with a risen eyebrow. Thad smiled with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Well, since Blaine refuses to let anyone into his room while he's binging on ice cream and watching every romcom he owns, there is only one thing we _can _do; plan revenge."

~oOo~

The next day, the Warblers plan had been executed, the only ones not there being Blaine, Nick, and Jeff (the two weren't exactly comfortable with it, and they figured Blaine was still too upset to leave his room).

Kurt was currently tied to a tree outside of his house (Burt and Carole were staying overnight at Carole's sister's house, and Finn was visiting some guy's house-Ike? Mike? Furthermore, since this little prank was done outside of Dalton, technicalities prevented the no-tolerance policy to be put into play. Even though this was "totally harmless" to them, they wanted to be careful) by rough rope, his mouth duct-taped closed and his eyes covered by a blindfold. He was struggling, which only made the ropes leave angry red marks on his skin. Wes laughed alongside Thad and David, their delight being caused by Kurt's fear that he was kidnapped. They thought he deserved it-he _had _apparently cheated.

"I _have _to let Blaine see this," Wes said happily, snapping a picture of the restrained boy and sending it to Blaine.

It only took a minute for Blaine to come rushing outside of Kurt's house, startling the Warblers since they thought him to be at school.

"KURT!" he shouted fearfully. Wes was confused; shouldn't Blaine be happy? They had gotten revenge!

Blaine rushed to Kurt's side, ripping the blindfold from his eyes to reveal tears that had built up beneath the fabric.

"Oh God, baby, what did they do to you?" Blaine asked quietly, tears building up in his own eyes. He turned around, his eyes burning with hatred as he took in the Warblers. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?"

Before they could answer, Blaine turned back around and took the duct tape off of Kurt's mouth, his heart clenching as sobs poured out of it.

"Oh, Blaine," he cried as Blaine undid his bindings. Kurt dove into Blaine's arms, shivering from the cold and his sobbing. "I thought they found me, Blaine, don't let them find me, _please_…"

"They didn't find you, baby, I promise, I'm right here, shh, it's OK." Blaine's head whipped around to face a surprised and guilty-looking Wes, David, and Thad. "What the _hell _do you think you were doing?"

"We…I…revenge! We…you're our friend, and Kurt cheated, so we got revenge-"

"WHAT?" Blaine shouted, holding Kurt closer. Kurt whimpered, still shaking.

"Blaine, please don't shout," he murmured, trying to curl into a ball or disappear entirely. Just like that, Blaine's furious expression melted away to one of love as he looked at his distressed boyfriend.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. Shh, it's OK, I'm right here, you're safe. No one got you, and no one is _going _to get you as long as I'm around, I promise. I love you so much, honey."

"Wait, why is he so afraid? This was just supposed to shake him up a little, not…not this," Thad said, his face going pale and his eyes widening in horror.

"Because you most likely got him while he was sleeping, and immediately put the blindfold on him, right?" Kurt nodded sporadically, confirming Blaine's assumption. "He couldn't see who you were, and I have a feeling that if he'd known it was you, he'd be a lot less terrified. However, he thought you were the bullies from McKinley, David Karofsky in particular, since he actually, uh…oh yeah, THREATENED HIS LIFE!"

"_Blaine_," Kurt whimpered. Blaine's eyes widened, and more hushed apologies and declarations of love poured from his lips.

Thad looked like he was about to faint, and the rest of the Warblers either were crying silently or holding someone else that was.

"Oh my God…we didn't…we didn't know-

"That didn't give you any right to do this to him! And, for your information, we made up last night when Kurt told me that Sam is _homeless_, _living _in that motel, and Kurt was helping him babysit his little siblings and giving him some of his clothes to wear. So _yes_, Kurt _definitely _deserved to be ripped out of bed and petrified to the point of tears because he was being an amazing friend, unlike all of _you_."

Blaine's sarcasm stung. It _definitely _stung.

Kurt's tears had subsided a minute ago, but he still refused to meet any of the Warblers' eyes with his face buried in Blaine's warm chest and his entire body in Blaine's lap.

"How…how could you do this?" Blaine questioned heartbrokenly, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. "How could you do this to him? I know you said you did it because you're my friends and you wanted to protect me, but you're _his _friend just as much as you are mine! You've never done something like this before…and I don't want to know what made you change so much."

Thad was basically sobbing into David's shoulder now, David stroking his back while crying himself, albeit a little quieter.

"It…it was just supposed to be a joke. Just to freak him out a little! We didn't know, Blaine, we're so sorry!" Wes exclaimed, close to breaking down completely. Blaine looked up at the distraught boy emotionlessly.

"It's a little late for that," Blaine replied. He faced Kurt, letting him slide off of his lap so he could get a good look at him. "I'm so sorry that this happened to you, sweetheart. God, you look so cold, and…they hurt you. Oh my God, you have rope burn and bruises on your shoulders."

Blaine stood up abruptly, his eyes once again flaming with rage.

"YOU HURT HIM! YOU PHYSICALLY AND EMOTIONALLY HURT THE LOVE OF MY LIFE! I swear to God, if you even _think _about even _touching _him _ever again, _you will find yourself without a singing voice because I will personally RIP OUT YOUR VOCAL CHORDS WITH MY BARE HANDS!"

"BLAINE!" Kurt shouted, now on his feet and covering his bare chest with his arms. Blaine whipped around, the anger slowly fading away. "Stop."

Blaine sighed, walking towards Kurt and taking one of his hands, kissing each finger before leading him to his front door, the Warblers parting for them like the Red Sea. Blaine spun around to glare at the group of guilty singers one more time.

"You lost both of us today. You lost our trust, our love, and our friendship."

And with that, the two boys entered the house and slammed the door shut. The Warblers could vaguely hear Kurt begin to cry again through the wood.

And just like that, Wes fell to his knees and cried for the loss of his two friends…and it was all their fault.

**…Well then.**

** Review?**


End file.
